


014. Smile – Lächeln

by sam04



Series: 120 Tintentropfen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hat etwas ganz besonderes geplant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	014. Smile – Lächeln

**014\. Smile – Lächeln**

 

Harry wusste, dass er an diesem Tag keinen Bissen herunterbringen würde.

Ihm war bewusst, dass es sinnlos war, sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle zu setzen und sich die Auswahl an Tellern und Schüsseln anzusehen, doch er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht Ron’s begeisterten Ausruf nach Rührei und Würstchen auszuschlagen – mal ehrlich, was war an Rührei und Würstchen neu in ihren mittlerweile sechs Schuljahren in Hogwarts?

Andererseits wollte er auch noch eine andere Chance nicht ausschlagen.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er kommen würde. Ebenso sehr wie ihm bewusst war, dass er, obwohl sie das nun schon zum einhundertsten Mal besprochen, oder wohl eher bestritten, hatten, auf ihn zukommen würde.

Natürlich hatte er Recht.

Harry seufzte, als er aus den Augenwinkeln den Schein platinblonder Haare bemerkte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er nicht darum herum kommen würde. Trotzdem war er nervös.

Sie sollten das hier nicht tun. Sie brachten alle in Gefahr, einschließlich sich selbst, aber Draco fing trotz allem immer wieder damit an.

Zumindest bis er gestern beschlossen hatte Harrys Meinung zu diesem Thema zu ignorieren und die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?“, hörte er in diesem Moment Rons aggressive Stimme. Draco musste am Gryffindor –Tisch angekommen sein.

„Nichts, was dich angeht“, erwiderte Draco überraschend freundlich. Natürlich, dachte Harry, er wollte ja auch etwas haben, dann war Draco immer freundlich.

„Potter?“ Dracos Stimme erklang erneut, diesmal direkt hinter ihm. Harry schluckte bei der Sanftheit in seiner Stimme.

Das war komplett unfair, dachte er verstimmt. Draco wusste genau wie gut er ihn mit seiner Stimme manipulieren konnte.

Allerdings war genau das im Moment sein Vorteil, denn sonst hätte Harry sich vermutlich gar nicht erst umgedreht.

Er straffte sich und drehte leicht den Kopf zu ihm.

„Ja, Malfoy?“, fragte er bemüht genervt. Wenn er ihm in die Augen sehen würde, fiele seine gesamte lässige Art von ihm ab, das wusste er, deshalb vermied er das lieber. Harry hoffte inniglich, dass Draco nur etwas wegen ihrem Zaubertrank-Projekt fragen wollte. Noch konnte er sich das zumindest einreden.

Eine blasse Hand schob sich in sein Blickfeld.

„Darf ich bitten?“ Ach, verdammt, fluchte Harry lautlos und grummelnd ergriff er die Hand des Blonden.

Er spürte das triumphierende Lächeln noch bevor er es sah. Als er den Blick hob, stockte ihm der Atem. Dracos Strahlen schien die gesamte Halle zu erleuchten.

Harry fragte sich, ob er vielleicht Colin Creevy zu sich rufen sollte, um diesen Moment für immer einzufangen.

Scheiß drauf, dachte er und beugte sich vor, um seine Lippen auf Dracos zu legen. Wenn der Preis dafür, dass er Draco in der Öffentlichkeit zu einem solchen Lächeln bringen konnte, der war, dass sie sich der gesamten Zaubererwelt stellen mussten, dann war das allemal zu verkraften.

Er spürte wie Dracos Lächeln noch breiter wurde, als er seinen Kuss erwiderte und sein Magen flatterte vor Glückseligkeit. Ja, dachte er, dieses Lächeln war das allemal wert.

 

 


End file.
